An automobile forced-ventilation device in the related art is described in, for example, Patent Document 1. In response to a ventilation instruction signal from a keyless entry device, the forced-ventilation device described in Patent Document 1 outputs a control command to start forded-ventilation to a power window motor of a power window device, a blower motor of an air-conditioning device, and an inside and outside air switching actuator of the air-conditioning device. According to the control command, a glass window is rolled down to let air flow through by introducing outside air. A compartment is thus forcibly ventilated.
The forced-ventilation device outputs the ventilation instruction signal when remotely operated by a user via a remote-control transmitter provided to the keyless entry device.
The forced-ventilation device thus allows the user to lower a compartment temperature before the user gets in a vehicle which has become hot due to parking in the hot sun.
The forced-ventilation device described in Patent Document 1, however, uses the keyless entry device. That is, the user is required to operate the remote-control transmitter each time the compartment is ventilated. In addition, the forced-ventilation device described in Patent Document 1 is operated by the remote-control transmitter (by remote control) far from the vehicle. Hence, the glass window is rolled down even when the user himself is not around the vehicle, in which case security may be endangered.